


DETROIT : BECOME.

by Pineagirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Oops, c'est surtout l'histoire de mes perso', car oui je suis fan à ce point-là, qui va s'incorporer à celles des perso' du jeu, relations - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineagirl/pseuds/Pineagirl
Summary: Je m'appelle Ollie, je suis paumée et perdue, je vagabonde sans aucun but sur un skate vieux du siècle dernier. Je regarde les gens autour de moi, je cesse de réfléchir et je m'abandonne dans un monde qui ne me connaît pas, tout en admirant les LED bleues, jaunes et rouges qui éclairent les buildings et cachent les étoiles,Je m'appelle Jonah, je sers à ranger une maison trop grande pour un, c'est ce que j'ai été créé pour, je ne sais rien faire d'autres et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Madame me garde et m'entretient, deux ans déjà, qu'est-ce que ça passe vite comme dirait les humains, mais parfois un truc crisse au fond de mon système et j'ai du mal à savoir quoi, et cette petite androïde n'arrange rien,Je m'appelle Octavia, et chaque jour je regarde Arthur grandir, Arthur changer, ce petit garçon un peu spécial, aux besoins particuliers était devenu grand. Je suis conçue pour prendre soin de lui et le comprendre quand le reste du monde a arrêté d'essayer - il compte sur moi, mais quand je vois les prospectus sur la table "centre de logement" je me dis bientôt, plus personne n'aura besoin de moi.Bienvenue dans leurs histoires.





	DETROIT : BECOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, bonjour fidèles lecteurs ! C'est la première fanfiction ou fiction tout court que je poste (tous sites confondus) et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez. Detroit Become Human est un jeu qui m'a profondément touchée et j'espère lui rendre un minimum justice avec cette fanfiction.  
> Cette (ou plutôt ces !) histoire portera sur trois personnages originaux de ma création mais n'ayez crainte, vous retrouverons bien assez tôt les personnages du jeu que nous aimons tant. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le première chapitre se situe quelques mois avant les événements principaux du jeu et le prologue. Ce texte a été écrit et corrigé par moi seule, je m'excuse d'avance des coquilles et des erreurs.   
> En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture ^^

 

 

 

    14 JUIN 2038,,

 

Les roues glissaient sur le pavement. De temps à autre, le skateboard sautait, manquait de se renverser et la personne en son contrôle parvenait – de peu – à retrouver son équilibre.

Les lumières de Detroit envahissaient la ville de bleu et de rouge, et d'un peu de vert parfois. Les lampadaires et écrans géants luisaient et ne laissaient jamais la lune faire son entrée. Les étoiles ne servaient plus qu'à garnir les livres d'enfants pendant que le monde était trop occupé à garder la tête baissée. Parfois, Ollie croyait en voir, des étoiles, alors qu'elle filait à tout va sur sa planche (trop vite, beaucoup trop vite), avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que les LED des androïdes, suivant leurs propriétaires silencieusement, telles des présences lointaines qui n'étaient jamais vraiment là.

Ollie n'avait pas d'androïde, elle avait tout le portrait d'une jeune femme qui vivait au jour le jour sans vraiment se soucier des autres ou de son futur. Elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas savoir ce que c'était, de posséder une intelligence artificielle capable de vous suivre partout, mais elle pouvait plutôt bien s'en faire une idée.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

La tête dans les nuages et ses pieds entre l'infini et le béton, elle se laissait guider par les tournants serrés qu'elle était forcée de prendre pour ne pas rentrer dans qui que ce soit. A gauche, à droite, à droite, à droite et à gauche, elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle prenait plaisir à avoir un itinéraire précis.

Elle n'avait vraiment nul part où aller alors elle laissait ses jambes et les obstacles sur le chemin la guider. Comme une inconnue même dans la ville qui l'avait vue naître, elle n'avait sa place nulle part, à vagabonder jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était tout ce qu'elle connaissait et étrangement ça lui allait.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Continuant de skater imprudemment dans l'immense ville – vivant ses nouvelles années d'or en ce moment même –, elle atterrit dans un lieu moins éclairé que les autres quartiers mais avec des couleurs flashy qui compensaient largement. Ici, les fêtards se réunissaient avec comme seule idée en tête d'oublier les problèmes du quotidien et parfois de s'oublier soi-même.

Des néons magentas, cyans, jaunes et verts pétants étaient utilisés pour éclairer les rues, projetant sur les visages alentours une atmosphère surnaturelle, électrique. Ollie se disait que si les androïdes avaient dû prendre une apparence différente, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ressembleraient plus à ça. Des choses ressemblant aux humains mais à la fois si différentes que les similarités se feraient avaler par l'aura les entourant.

Le bruit étouffé des boîtes de nuit fermées et les vrombissements du sol provoqués par celles souterraines, Ollie prit le temps de ralentir, de se laisser aspirée par cette ambiance pleine de dernières et secondes chances. Pleine de quelque chose si profondément et désespérément humain qu'elle le laissa l'effleurer sans jamais y succomber, telle l'inconnue qu'elle était, elle se laissait uniquement survoler le monde, sans jamais s'y établir.

Doucement, elle se laissa zigzaguer entre les quelques passants qui eux aussi, ne se déplaçaient pas exactement en ligne droite, admirant le monde alentour. Regardant les humains qui sortaient, riaient à en perdre la voix avec des expressions d'euphorie sur leur visage qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reproduire, à défaut de pouvoir ressentir la même chose qu'eux.

Ollie aperçut deux adolescents allumant des pétards, s'esclaffant aux réactions surprises de ceux en état d'ébriété. Souriant doucement à leur comportement infantile, cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de l'effervescence qui agitait le quartier à quelques mètres d'elle. Il suffit d'un simple : « Arrêtez ! » pour qu'elle se retourne sur son skate. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle ne faisait que survoler après tout, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de fixer.

Elle vit d'abord deux videurs, clopes au bec, qui pointaient du doigt et se moquaient d'une scène un peu loin. Un groupe de jeunes adultes s'étaient réunis à quelques mètres d'une rampe où d'autres s'étaient assis et regardaient passivement la scène. Ils semblaient tous se connaître, riaient entre eux. Ollie n'aurait pas su dire comment ça avait dégénéré, mais l'un d'entre eux avait certainement vu l'Androïde passer, les bras remplis de livres, et avait décidé que ça serait marrant de déconner un peu avec, de le bousculer.

Mais les bousculades s'étaient transformées en mouvement de groupe et très vite la machine était devenue un défouloir satisfaisant. Après tout, ça n'était pas humain. Pas de sentiments à blesser, pas de bleus à panser. Peut-être juste une amende s'ils se faisaient attraper, mais à en juger aux habits de certains, ce n'était pas les problèmes d'argent qui les pesaient.

Cette scène ne la concernait pas – c'est vrai, Ollie, ce n'est pas ton affaire, pas ton histoire –, malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer. De voir entre deux coups de pieds, la main de l'androïde sortir de cette prison de chaire, comme un appel à l'aide, comme si ça espérait qu'un humain lui prenne et le sorte de ce pétrin.

Puis elle capta deux yeux bruns fixés sur elle. Un sourire amusé, aux lèvres aussi noires que l'ébène, dirigé en sa direction. Un regard si intense que pendant un moment, elle en perdit ses moyens. Et il semblerait que perdre ses moyens faisait aussi perdre l'équilibre, bien étrangement.

Le skate glissa sur un nid de poule – une époque à la technologie si développée et il y avait encore des nids de poule sur la route ?! – et cette fois, il n'était plus possible de se rattraper, elle tomba à la renverse.

Le temps sembla ralentir l'espace d'un moment, comme dans ces films vintage qu'Ollie avait pu voir. L'effet était d'un kitsch, vraiment, mais il était surprenamment utile lorsqu'elle visait à avoir le moins de blessures possibles. L'inverse aurait été... déplaisant. Ce fut l'affaire de nanosecondes pour qu'elle se positionne de la manière la plus optimale afin de ne pas se blesser. Son dos en prit un coup, c'était certain mais au moins, ses coudes et genoux étaient intactes.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait penser à investir dans des protections.

Un peu sonnée, elle prit le temps de se stabiliser avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Les plaintes de l'androïde avaient été interrompu pour ne laisser place qu'à des rires moqueurs. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'ils étaient pointés vers elle.

Soufflant une mèche blonde de ses yeux gris, elle entreprit de chercher son skate du regard, lui qui roulait toujours vers le firmament, près à prendre son indépendance visiblement. Ah, ça, ça serait comique. Les skates d'aujourd'hui peuvent être rappeler d'un mot en cas de chute mais Ollie avait trouvé le sien dans une décharge, un vieux modèle qui n'avait rien d'informatique en lui. Elle devrait compter sur la vieille méthode et lui courir après donc.

— Impressionnante chute. 

Ollie tourna la tête à sa gauche, vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. C'était la jeune femme aux lèvres noires. Elle était certaine de l'avoir entendue ricaner plus tôt. Un haussement d'épaule nonchalant et un mince sourire gêné sur le visage, elle se redressa.

— Merci. Je suis nouvelle dans ce domaine, du coup je tombe, pour me forger une expérience d'acier.

— Tu es une débutante ? J'aurais cru l'inverse, tu ne commences pas avec le modèle le plus facile ! Ricana-t-elle. 

Elle la jaugea un peu et lui tendit sa main.

— Je m'appelle Rosemary. Rose pour les amis.

— Je m'appelle Ollie. Tout court, dit-elle et elle lui prit la main.

— Sans vouloir être indiscrète...

— Hm, oui, par contre..., Ollie se tordit le cou, ça te dérangerait de reprendre ça dans une minute je dois... ? EH NON, C'EST A MOI ! J'AI DIT CHIPS C'EST MA POSSESSION ! 

Deux jeunes adolescents, l'un de treize ans et l'autre de onze, commençaient à lorgner trop curieusement au goût d'Ollie sur son skate. Elle courut auprès d'eux, laissant Rosemary étonnée derrière elle.

— C'est à vous, m'dame ? Commença le plus jeune.

— Oui, à qui d'autre ?

— Pourtant on voit pas vot' nom dessus, continua le second. 

Le petit blond avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Ollie l'avait déjà vu, avant que les clients ne se mettent à la harceler violemment.

— Vous ne m'aurez pas, ce n'est pas obligé d'avoir son nom. C'est le mien et vous le savez !

— Ah ouais ? Dit l'aîné. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il roulait tout seul ?

— Je suis tombée, dit-elle menton relevé, tout le monde l'a vu.

— Bah nous on l'a pas vu M'dame, ricana le plus jeune, même si on aurait sacrément aimé !

— Peut-être que vous mentez, d'abord, peut-être.

— Mentir ! 

Ollie cligna des yeux rapidement, se tournant vers Rosemary. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux magentas et aux lèvres foncées s'était approchée de la petite scène, un sourire en coin amusé sur les lèvres. Les néons alentours donnaient une drôle d'atmosphère à son expression. Une main sur la hanche et l'autre replaçant une mèche de cheveux dissidente, elle jaugea les deux adolescents.

— Mentir pour un skateboard plus vieux que vos grand-parents ! Quelle perte de temps ! 

Ollie se dit que le skateboard n'était pas aussi vieux que ça, m'enfin.

— Et puis de toute façon, Owen, Luke, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cette vieillerie ? 

Les deux petits se regardèrent. Luke, le cadet, souffla avec frustration tout en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Owen quant à lui, croisa les bras.

— T'es chiante Rose, bougonna-t-il.

— Et je connais surtout ta mère, Owie, alors je te conseille de décamper... Et tu rends le skateboard à la gentille dame. 

Le garçon la regarda dédaigneusement. Il fallut une seconde de latence pour que Ollie comprenne qu'elle devait faire ses preuves. Un regard déterminé et des bras croisés sur sa poitrine plus tard et le garçon fit glisser la planche en sa direction. La blonde le réceptionna correctement, même si elle manqua d'en glisser.

— Rose, elle ne sait même pas s'en servir, geint Owen.

— Quand on est poli on ne dit pas ça ! 

Ollie plissa les yeux en ramassant sa planche.

— Même quand c'est vrai, questionna Luke.

— Même quand c'est vrai. Aller, filez maintenant. J'en ai assez vu de vos têtes de faux miséreux. 

Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à obéir. Peut-être était-ce la menace de prévenir leurs mères ou juste l'aura fraternelle de la jeune femme, en tout cas, ils partirent très vite. Du moins, seulement après avoir tiré la langue et fait diverses grimaces à Ollie.

Époussetant son skate, elle n'eut comme unique réaction que de leur rendre leurs enfantillages.

— Ces jeunes, ricana Rosemary, ah, ils ne savent plus quel est le sens du respect ! 

— Si tu le dis, je ne pourrais pas savoir, répondit Ollie pensive, trop occupée à vérifier l'état de son skate. 

Il était un peu amoché sur le côté mais rien de trop grave. Ça ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de rouler. Malgré tout, Ollie continuait de tirer la tronche, les yeux fixés sur sa planche.

— Il n'est pas si nul que ça mon skate... 

Rosemary se tourna vers elle avant d'éclater de rire.

— Il est pittoresque on va dire ! 

Ses yeux sombres sondèrent les siens. Pendant une seconde, le cœur d'Ollie loupa un battement et elle baissa le regard. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des interactions sociales aussi abouties.

— Il te va bien.

— Je suis pittoresque ?

— Tu n'es pas ordinaire ! Je te vois souvent rouler en ville, tu deviens une petite légende urbaine dans le quartier tu sais ?

— Non, dit Ollie tout en haussant les épaules, c'est bien ?

— Ça dépend, rit Rosemary, mais ça te va bien, d'être une légende. Tu files comme le vent et est aussi discrète qu'une ombre. 

Une nouvelle fois, Ollie se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle avait tort sur ce qu'elle disait, après tout, si la blonde avait été aussi discrète qu'elle espérait l'être, elle ne l'aurait jamais remarquée dans la rue.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Ollie.

— Merci de... m'avoir aidé, au passage, dit-elle.

— De rien !

— Ces enfants étaient féroces. 

Une nouvelle fois, Rosemary s'esclaffa. En riant, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Ollie, un énorme sourire aux deux fossettes marbrant son visage.

— Oui, ce skate te va à la perfection. 

La blonde n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi ce qu'elle avait dit était drôle ou alors pittoresque mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'élargir son sourire pour autant. Rosemary avait cette aura joyeuse communicative à laquelle Ollie ne pouvait que succomber. Son manque de relation n'aidait en rien, certainement, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en plaignait.

— Merci. 

Rosemary lui tapota l'épaule.

— Repasse un de ces quatre. Je suis toujours là le week-end entre dix-neuf heures et trois heures du matin, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir skatter. Tu me montreras les nouveaux tours que tu as appris à force de tomber.

— Ah, euh, je ne suis pas sûre, hésita Ollie. 

Elle tapota sur le bois de sa planche.

— J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'explorer la ville sans direction, de laisser le hasard choisir.

— Oh, chérie, le hasard n'existe pas, seul le destin décide ! 

Ah. Le destin. Ollie n'était pas vraiment familière avec ce concept. Ça lui semblait tirer par les cheveux, mais pourquoi pas ? Encore dubitative, elle détourna le regard. Pendant une brève seconde elle aperçut l'androïde maintenant inerte, allongé sur le béton.

— Je ne sais pas, Rose...

— Ah ! La coupa cette dernière. Seuls mes amis peuvent m'appeler Rose. 

Ollie acquiesça. Elle aurait dû s'en rappeler. Mais elle ne craignit pas de représailles à sa bêtise, un seul regard à la jeune femme suffisait à lui indiquer son amusement.

— Mais... Peut-être que si tu reviens plus souvent tu auras le droit à ce privilège. 

Un dernier clin d’œil, sa main glissant le long du bras d'Ollie et elle était partie, de retour vers ses amis qui commençaient doucement mais sûrement à migrer vers un autre quartier. La carcasse de l'androïde laissée seule au milieu du pavement.

Mais ce n'était pas l'affaire d'Ollie.

Pensive alors suite à cette drôle de rencontre, la blonde laissa tomber son skate par terre et reprit son chemin vagabond.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

18 JUIN 2038,,

 

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber depuis trois jours. Le vieux manoir n'arrêtait pas de craquer encore et encore, le bois s'adaptant tant bien que mal aux changements de température brutaux.

Jonah, le dos droit, avait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre.

 

MISE A JOUR DE L'OBJECTIF

NOUVEL OBJECTIF

> APPORTER UNE SERVIETTE POUR MADAME

 

C'était la meilleure option, mais maintenant il avait peur que le thé qu'il avait préparé ne refroidisse. Madame était très à cheval sur le thé, elle était d'origine britannique après tout. Elle tenait son pays d'origine en grande estime, tout son caractère transcendait la fierté qu'elle avait pour sa mère patrie. Sa fermeté lissée par son intérêt franc pour son bien-être. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours comme les humains aimaient le dire.

Mais là n'était pas le temps de songer à cela, Madame serait de retour dans approximativement quatre minutes.

Jonah s'écarta de la fenêtre, son plateau de thé posé confortablement sur la paume de sa main. Il navigua aisément entre les nombreuses pièces du manoir, chaque porte s'ouvrant à son passage, reconnaissant son identité grâce à sa connexion réseau.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était ici, il était familier avec chaque recoin, même ceux qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. Depuis son arrivée, il avait bien changé. Madame s'était assurée de ça. Parfois il voyait son reflet dans le miroir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son apparence originale. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été remplacé par une touffe de cheveux carmin, quant à ses yeux chocolat, ils avaient été délaissé pour laisser place à deux billes bleues glaciales. Inhumaines.

Cela faisait contradiction à son code, celui qui réclamait qu'il s'adapte le plus facilement possible aux humains, mais son humaine à lui, celle qui le possédait et décidait de ces changements, les trouvaient exquis. Ça la satisfaisait alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'y oppose.

De plus, Elijah Kamski était celui qui le modifiait de la sorte, sous la demande sa grande amie. Il était peu plausible que CyberLife s'oppose autant à son ancien PDG, peu importe son statut actuel de multi-milliardaire au chômage.

Jonah entra dans la salle à manger. C'était une large pièce garnie en son centre d'un lustre doré. Madame l'avait acheté pour son air rupestre avant d'y faire quelques modifications et d'y ajouter des bougies holographiques. Jonah avait approuvé cette décision, le manoir principalement fait de bois, il aurait été peu judicieux de laisser des bougies physiques pendre juste au-dessus d'une table en chêne et de son repas.

Délicatement, il déposa le plateau à la place en bout de table puis y déposa une cloche conçue spécifiquement afin de contenir la chaleur. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas trop tard. Madame n'aimait pas avoir un thé froid mais elle appréciait encore moins le gâchis.

Il s'assura que le plat était bien au centre de la place, au millimètre près s'il vous plaît et une fois la symétrie parfaite, il s'aventura au premier étage.

 

ARRIVEE DE MADAME > 2 MINUTES

 

Il était large. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il analysa la pièce.

 

> vêtements mis à sécher

> … a n a l y s e...

> séchage complet

 

Il avait le temps de commencer à les plier. Il s'attela à la tâche, laissant la soie glisser entre ses doigts. Pendant une seconde il s'attarda sur le tissu. S'arrêta sur sa douceur et sa belle couleur d'argent. Madame avait insisté pour lui faire essayer des vêtements de marque cinq jours après son arrivée. Il s'était retrouvé privé de ses vêtements de fonction, les seuls qu'il avait connu, pendant que deux autres androïdes se chargeaient se prendre ses mesures alors que leur possesseur discutait avec Madame.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Certaine, avait-elle dit. 

Ses yeux, calculateurs, n'avaient pas lâché une seule seconde la silhouette de Jonah.

— Ça va vous coûter cher. Vous ne préférez pas que je vous fasse des vêtements pour vous, plutôt ? Qui auront une utilité.

— Qui vous dit que je ne les utiliserai pas ? Je les commande bien pour quelque chose. 

L'homme avait haussé les épaules, dépité. Madame n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait grommelé mais Jonah si.

— Vieille folle. 

Il n'avait rien dit à cela. Ce n'était pas sa place.

Ces vêtements, il en avait eu accès pendant deux semaines, puis du jour au lendemain ils avaient disparu du placard qui lui avait été attribué. Ne restait plus que sa tenue originale, avec son numéro de série.

Le tissu était moins doux. Caoutchouteux.

Silencieusement avec l'écho de la pluie accompagnant le moindre de ses mouvements, il continua de plier les vêtements (parfaitement, mais était-ce une surprise?) et les rangea dans un bac. Il restait peu de temps, il les mettrait dans les placards de Madame plus tard, maintenant, sa priorité était de s'assurer qu'elle avait tout de préparer pour son arrivée.

Sans un regard, il agrippa la serviette la plus proche et défit les plis. Il la posa sur son avant-bras et descendit finalement en bas, pile au moment où la voix du manoir résonnait.

— Bienvenue à la maison Madame Lodvic. 

Il était arrivé juste à temps. Il venait d'atterrir en bas de l'escalier lorsqu'il l'aperçut rentrer, montant les marches du porche couvert.

— Souhaitez-vous enregistrer la nouvelle connexion au réseau de la maison? 

Jonah vint à une halte.

Une nouvelle connexion ?

Il scanna son entourage. Madame était en train d'essorer ses cheveux à sa gauche, ce qui était peu banal si on considérait qu'elle était droitière. Ce geste l'empêchait de voir la source de sa surprise.

La LED sur sa tempe tourna jaune l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il capte une petite voix dans son système.

« _Bonsoir._ »

L'androïde cligna des yeux.

— Oui, enregistre la. 

Il se tourna vers Madame. Ses cheveux poivres et sel étaient impeccablement coiffés en un chignon serré mais élégant. Sa longue robe noire était cachée par un manteau de fourrure et ses doigts, ridés et allongés, étaient dissimulés par des gants tout aussi sombre que le reste de sa tenue.

Pendant quelques secondes, Jonah ne bougea pas, sans savoir quelle information il devait traiter en premier. Son système essayait de trouver ce que la nouvelle chose pouvait être – il devait y avoir dans l'agenda de Madame une indication, mais l'aurait-il loupée ? La perspective l'aurait fait tressaillir s'il avait eu des émotions.

— Jonah. 

Ces questionnements étaient inutiles, la Dame attendait. D'un hochement de tête désolé, il finit de descendre les marches sur lesquelles il était perché depuis l'annonce impromptue. Il tendit la serviette et elle la saisit, s'essuyant rapidement les cheveux.

— Je croyais que l'averse se serait arrêtée plus longtemps, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle reprenne à peine deux minutes après mon départ.

— J'aurais dû vous prévenir, je suis navré. 

Elle secoua sa main encore gantée devant son nez.

— Balivernes. 

Et elle laissa la dite main devant son visage. Jonah entreprit sans un mot, sans le besoin de recevoir un ordre quelconque, de lui enlever les gants, prenant soin à ne ni la brusquer ni la blesser par inadvertance.

Il déposa les deux morceaux de tissu sur son avant-bras et s'apprêtait à l'aider à enlever son manteau lorsqu'elle l'arrêta net.

— Pas besoin, charge toi plutôt de la nouvelle petite coqueluche. 

A ces mots, Jonah s'autorisa finalement à regarder le porche.

Encore debout sur ce dernier, se trouvait une androïde. Une petite, elle faisait partie des modèles les plus récents d'après les rapports de CyberLife. La gamme extrêmement populaire des enfants, celle que tous les jeunes parents ou les retraités seuls s'arrachaient. Ces modèles servaient à combler un vide en les rendant les moins contraignants possible. Le mépris des androïdes savaient s'apaiser lorsque les gens pouvaient en bénéficier, qui plus est, la possibilité d'enlever la LED de ceux-là comme bon leur semblait, aidait particulièrement bien son adaptation.

Ce modèle là était tout nouveau, à peine sorti. Sa peau noire et ses yeux ébènes contrastaient énormément avec le teint perlé de Madame. D'ailleurs, après une plus ample réflexion, la petite androïde était tout l'inverse de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle qui était si délicate et raffinée, la machine, quant à elle, débordait d'excitation et de vie. Sa robe YG600 était froissée et ses cheveux se constituaient d'une touffe crépue sombre qui balançaient sur le haut de son crâne et qui était bien plus grosse que sa tête.

Jusque-là, Madame n'avait jamais ramené deux androïdes exactement similaire mais comme celui-ci, c'était une première.

Les yeux sombres de l'androïde captèrent les siens et pendant un instant, il entendit un léger grésillement dans sa tête. Hébété, il commença à rapidement analyser son système, voir s'il y avait un signe de virus, mais son entreprise fut rapidement coupée par un bruyant et tonitruant :

«  _WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT !_ »

Qui le fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de chercher d'où provenait ce son, que la petite androïde s'était mise à glousser gaiement. A son insu. Évidemment.

A côté lui, Madame afficha un curieux sourire après avoir accroché son manteau.

— Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

— C'est un modèle récent... 

Madame agita de nouveau la main.

— Que penses-tu de sa personnalité ? 

A cela, Jonah retroussa ses lèvres. Il était courant qu'elle réfère du code de ses collègues et du sien comme une personnalité. Cette question, elle lui avait été posée des dizaines de fois malgré tout, il ne semblait jamais obtenir la bonne réponse.

— Elle semble... Dynamique.

— Oui (elle passa une main sur son épaule), c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi en la voyant. 

Silencieusement, elle jaugea l'androïde.

— Il faut lui trouver un nom maintenant. 

Jonah acquiesça et se redressa légèrement.

— Modèle YG600, enregistre ton nom. 

La LED de la petite scintilla jaune immédiatement après cela. Ses prunelles noires dévisageaient patiemment les deux êtres en face d'elle. Si Jonah ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire qu'une pointe de curiosité était présente dans son expression. CyberLife améliorait un peu plus ses spécimens chaque jour.

— Hmm... Je ne sais guère comment la nommer, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers lui, fais-le toi. 

Jonah cligna rapidement des yeux.

— Moi Madame ?

— Eh bien oui, toi.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit utile, j'aurais peur que cela ne vous satisfasse pas. 

La prise de décision était toujours un protocole difficile pour les androïdes. Jonah tout particulièrement. Quelque chose en lui le démangeait dès qu'elle réclamait de lui une prise de position.

— Eh bien je n'aurais qu'à te demander d'en prendre un autre. Aller, fait. Donne lui un nom.

—... Bien, Madame. 

De nouveau, ses yeux sondèrent l'expression de l'androïde. Elle semblait si... Vivante. Si pleine de joie. Même en attente de son ordre, elle avait l'air prête à bondir partout au moindre mouvement non-calculé. C'était simple, elle lui donnait l'impression d'une bombe à retardement.

Cherchant dans son système tous les noms féminins qu'il connaissait, il s'arrêta au hasard sur l'un d'entre eux. Il lut chaque lettre précisément, et lorsqu'il eut accès à sa signification, une partie de lui ne put s'empêcher de faire une brève mimique amusée.

Il se tourna vers Madame.

— Que pensez-vous de Ninon ? 

Le regard intéressé, elle le fixa puis se tourna vers la jeune androïde.

— Ninon... C'est intéressant. Français, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui, Madame. 

Elle acquiesça.

— Ninon... J'aime bien. Cela lui va bien. 

Dans un hochement de tête, elle s'approcha de la petite et articula le nom distinctement. Les paupières de l'androïde papillotèrent alors qu'elle enregistrait sa nouvelle appellation. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa LED redevint bleue et son regard se posa sur Madame.

— Je m'appelle Ninon. 

Madame lui sourit, par politesse. Même si la dite politesse n'était pas nécessaire envers un androïde, c'était dans la programmation des humains, d'être courtois. Du moins... Pour certains. Parfois.

Jonah se rappelait de la fois où trois femmes avec un taux d'alcoolémie record avaient décidé que lui arracher un bras serait super marrant.

Drôle de souvenir.

La petite, ayant enfin été attribuer son nom et s'étant connectée au réseau de la maison, entra dans le hall. Sa robe CyberLife luisait jaune sous la lumière artificielle. Ses grands yeux sondaient son nouvel environnement, le premier qu'elle connaissait, certainement le dernier.

Sans un mot, ses yeux sombres se plongèrent dans ceux clairs de Jonah. Elle afficha un léger sourire malicieux et-

« _IT'S NOT UNUSUAL-_  »

Jonah sursauta.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter cela... ! 

Mais la petite avait déjà éclaté de rire et s'était enfuie dans la salle à manger.

Madame, à la fois amusée et interpellée par un tel comportement, se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Elle ne cesse de me passer à fond des musiques de Tom Jones, Madame.

— Ravie de voir que vous vous en entendez déjà bien. 

 

> analyse...

> Madame espérait que Jonah développe une relation courtoise avec Ninon

> mis à jour de l'objectif...

NOUVEL OBJECTIF

> ETABLIR UN RAPPORT « AMICAL » AVEC LA NOUVELLE ANDROÏDE

 

Jonah tourna son regard vers la porte maintenant fermée de la salle à manger. Il pouvait entendre très clairement ses petits pas sur le parquet ciré. Elle explorait, tâchait avec ses petites chaussures mouillées le sol.

Dynamique était effectivement le mot pour elle.

— Madame, commença-t-il lentement, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

— Bien sûr, vas-y.

— Pourquoi avez-vous pris une nouvelle androïde ? 

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Madame.

— Ce n'est pas la première que je ramène.

— C'est vrai je suis désolé...-

— Non, Jonah, je t'en prie, continue ta pensée. 

Sa LED bleue commençait à virer au jaune – quelques gouttes écarlates s'y mélangeaient – et il détourna les yeux.

— Vous n'aviez jamais ramené un modèle enfant. Madame. 

Jonah pouvait sentir sur le côté de son visage, le regard insistant de sa maîtresse. Il n'avait pas le culot de se retourner pour le scanner. Cela faisait deux ans, il connaissait chacune de ses expressions jusqu'au bout des ongles.

— Oui, dit-elle, j'avais besoin d’innovation. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

— Non. 

Il se retourna, un sourire poli sur les lèvres. LED bleue.

— J'ai juste peur qu'elle interfère dans votre travail Madame, je sais à quel point vous détestez ça. 

Ah, ça pour le savoir.

Les hurlements des civils en colère prenaient la forme d'une agréable mélodie en comparaison à la voix doucereuse mais plus froide que l'hiver de Madame dès qu'elle était... contrariée.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous aviserons avec le temps. 

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

— Ninon, appela-t-elle, Ninon viens ici. 

Aucune petite androïde. Madame inclina la tête, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement.

— Ninon ! 

Jonah ferma les yeux.

«  _Dans le hall d'entrée Ninon._ » communiqua-t-il via le réseau.

Le petit tapotement des pas s'arrêta.

« _...IT'S NOT UNUSUAL TO HAVE FUN WITH ANYONE_ »

Jonah cilla.

Bon sang.

Les pas reprirent de plus belle, mais ils se rapprochaient cette fois. Madame s'apprêtait à crier de nouveau lorsque la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, dévoilant la petite. Un sourire était placardé sur son visage alors qu'elle trottait vers ses deux aînés.

— Je suis là !

— Indéniablement. 

Madame jaugea la petite puis, délicatement, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ninon.

— Mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Soit plus attentive la prochaine fois. 

Ninon cligna rapidement des yeux.

— Oh, d'accord. Désolée.

— Désolée, Madame.

— Désolée Madame, répéta Ninon, la tête baissée. 

Madame hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

— Tu apprendras. Maintenant, Jonah va te faire visiter la maison et te montrer ta chambre.

— Une chambre ? S'excita la petite.

— Une chambre ? Questionna Jonah. Laquelle ?

— L'ancienne chambre de Mary. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à redécorer pour vous. Quant à toi, Ninon, (elle passa une main sur sa robe Cyberlife), demain Jonah t'emmènera acheter de nouveaux vêtements et des décorations pour ta chambre. Tu lui feras une liste de tout ce que tu as besoin et il se chargera de tout. 

C'était... beaucoup de tâches à accomplir.

— Madame, dois-je supprimer de mon agenda le nettoyage de la cuisine et de la troisième salle de bain pour accomplir ces tâches ?

— Oui, tu auras tout le temps de rattraper cela après-demain. Pour le moment, elle est la priorité. 

Jonah acquiesça.

 

> mise à jour

> CHANGEMENT DE L'AGENDA SUCCESSIF

 

Madame, en attendant que sa LED redevienne bleue, passa une de ses mains dans le dos de la petite androïde, la poussant délicatement vers Jonah.

— Il est temps de te faire visiter. Pas besoin de tout faire aujourd'hui, je suis sûre qu'elle prendra plaisir à explorer d'elle-même par la suite. 

Ninon gloussa.

— Contente toi de lui montrer le deuxième et premier étages.

— Bien Madame, (il se tourna vers la petite androïde), Ninon, tu viens ?

— Yup yup ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en sautillant vers lui. 

D'un signe de tête respectueux, Jonah salua Madame et fit signe à Ninon de prendre les escaliers en premier. A la place ses yeux fixèrent sa main tendue, celle lui montrant le chemin et dans un petit sourire, elle la prit dans une des siennes. Un peu perturbé par ce geste inhabituel, Jonah lança un regard confus à sa maîtresse, cette dernière ne le gratifiant que d'un simple sourire cryptique.

Bien, dans ce cas.

Après tout, elle voulait que Ninon et lui soient sur une base amicale. Il supposait que ça devait bien commencer quelque part.

Il monta alors les escaliers, main toujours liée à celle de la petite androïde, et entreprit de lui faire visiter le premier étage. Il était constitué d'une salle de musique, de deux bureaux, trois salles de bain et une salle de jeu, rénovée un an auparavant. Ninon s'amouracha immédiatement des lumières vives de la pièce et les nombreux jeux de sociétés étalés sur les étagères.

— On peut y jouer ?

— Plus tard, si le temps et Madame le permettent.

— Tu joueras avec moi, demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

— Oui. 

Elle était après tout sa nouvelle priorité.

Ils traversèrent un long et large couloir aux murs ocre et couverts de tableaux aussi bien récents qu'anciens. Jonah connaissait le nom de chaque artiste, connaissait l'interprétation de chaque œuvre sur le bout des doigts. C'était une connaissance que Madame trouvait importante, presque autant que celle de la lecture, affirmait-elle. L'art s'inspirait du monde et inversement, le monde s'inspirait de lui, avait-t-elle dit une fois.

— J'aime bien celle-là. 

Jonah se stoppa net, retenu par la main certes petite mais forte de Ninon. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une peinture datant de quatre-vingt ans de Norman Rockwell. Son titre était Le Vagabond et représentait un officier de police, un jeune garçon et un barman – l'enfant avait sous son siège un petit baluchon tenu par un bâton et il regardait le police qui s'était penché vers lui, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Jonah commença à expliquer ces détails à Ninon, mais elle l'arrêta rapidement.

— Non, ça je m'en fiche. 

Ça eut le mérite d'interpeller Jonah.

— Tu t'en fiches ? C'est pourtant intéressant.

— Pas vraiment. Je trouve juste la peinture jolie. C'est moins marrant de savoir comment et pourquoi ça a été fait. Là, tout de suite... 

Ninon prit une large inspiration (ce qui força Jonah à hausser un sourcil si on considérait que la petite n'avait pas besoin de respirer) et posa sa main de libre sur sa hanche.

— Tout de suite, elle me parle cette peinture ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui l'a faite pour ça. De toute façon, je peux le chercher moi-même sur le réseau, le peintre. Mais ce n'est pas amusant. 

Jonah huma sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par là. Lui, il n'y voyait que des traces de pinceaux et des couleurs différentes qui s'assemblaient pour former une œuvre photo-réaliste, à l'ombre près. La technique était impressionnante, évidemment, il ne pouvait que l'admettre, rien qu'en consultant ses fichiers sur le sujet de la peinture, la complexité de la chose avait tendance à le rendre confus. Mais que ça lui parle ? C'était... Peu envisageable.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? Demanda-t-il après avoir fixé longuement la dite peinture. 

La petite se tourna vers lui, souriante.

— Toi, t'y vois quoi ?

— Rien, dit-il, perplexe, c'est pour ça que je te le demande.

— Oh, elle haussa les épaules, dans ce cas je ne te le dirai pas ! 

Jonah écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est nul sinon. Aller, on continue ! 

La manière dont elle tira sur sa main ne laissait aucune place à la protestation.

Jonah reprit les rennes après quelques pas dans le couloir, Ninon se contentant de regarder avec admiration les nombreuses œuvres. Il s'était souvenu que c'était lui qui devait faire visiter et pas l'inverse.

Ils finirent la visite du premier étage par la chambre de Madame (« Tu ne dois jamais y entrer Ninon.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. ») et sa salle de travail. Cette dernière était constitué de deux larges bureaux en verre avec une interface électronique. Il suffisait d'une simple reconnaissance vocale et digitale pour avoir accès à toutes les fonctions de l'appareil. Jonah expliqua que c'était ici que Madame mettait toutes ses recherches afin de les retranscrire dans ses nombreux livres.

— Livres ? Quel genre de livres ?

— Pas le genre conçu pour les enfants, répondit Jonah patiemment, Madame est une grande sociologue, réputée mondialement. Ses recherches ont fait la une de nombreux journaux. 

La bouche de Ninon s'ouvrit grand, laissant échapper un « woooh ! » étonné.

— Et sur quoi elle travaille maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas mon rôle – notre rôle – de le savoir. Cela fait quelques années qu'elle n'a rien publié ceci dit, je suppose que cela sera bientôt terminé.

Ninon huma doucement à cela. Ses yeux sondèrent la salle silencieusement – il ne fallait pas beaucoup à Jonah pour deviner qu'elle scannait la pièce, à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait assouvir sa si particulière curiosité. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle haussa les épaules lâchant un petit « meh » déçu. John haussa ses sourcils à cela. Bon sang, il n'arrivait juste pas à la comprendre.

Elle était imprévisible.

Les androïdes n'étaient pas imprévisibles, c'était dans leur code.

— On va où maintenant ? Dit-elle en tirant sur sa main.

— Deuxième étage. C'est là que se trouve ta chambre, et la mienne.

— Toi aussi tu as une chambre ? 

Elle commença à s'avancer rapidement vers les escaliers, l'entraînant abruptement avec elle.

— On pourra faire des soirées pyjamas ?

— Si tu veux, oui. 

Ninon échappa alors un petit cri de souris extatique et s'empressa de monter les marches, forçant Jonah à trottiner derrière elle au risque que l'un des deux ne tombent. Il entreprit de lui présenter le deuxième étage qui était surtout pratique, il servait à accueillir et à recevoir les invités. Si la chambre de Madame était au premier, toutes les autres se trouvaient au second.

La petite, vibrant d'excitation et de curiosité, lui lâcha enfin la main et se mit à courir dans le couloir, passant de porte en porte à regarder l'intégralité des chambres. Jonah avait connu tous leurs habitants.

Rémi, Lauren, Maude, Nathan, Lucas, Kyle, Suzie, Romain, Orlane...

Jonah s'arrêta devant une chambre en particulier, laissant Ninon courir et rire comme bon lui semblait.

Et celle de Mary.

La porte était déjà poussée après le passage de la petite et Jonah avait de nouveau accès à son contenu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas entré. Qu'il n'avait pas vu les figurines en porcelaine représentants divers animaux, aujourd'hui disparus pour la plupart. Une fine couche de poussière s'était installée sur les placards, avait sali les photographies encadrées, de moments qu'elle adorait voler. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'une d'elle. Jonah était en train de jardiner ce jour-là, il s'attelait à désherber la cour lorsque Mary, avec ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés, l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à regarder l'objectif de son appareil.

«  _Cheese !_  » avait-elle dit toute guillerette.

Le flash était encore activé, elle venait juste de l'avoir, ne savait pas comment s'en servir. La photo était trop claire et le jardin derrière, intégralement blanc à cause de la pellicule abîmée. C'était une mauvais ratée, Jonah lui avait dit des dizaines de fois, mais elle avait toujours insisté à la garder sur « l'étagère d'honneur » comme elle l'appelait.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait ou qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à comprendre, elle favorisait toujours ce qui était imparfait. Les ratés, les échecs. Elle était du genre à garder ses crêpes malformées pour elle-même, dans un tupperware. Elle n'avait pas besoin de manger mais elle appréciait de les goûter. Apparemment, elle trouvait cela triste, de les priver de leur objectif juste parce qu'elles étaient un peu différentes.

C'était cette fascination particulière qui l'avait poussée loin de lui.

«  _Tu es trop parfait, Jonah. Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras vrai. Je veux être sûre d'être là quand ça arrivera._  »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

— … Nah ? Jonah ? 

Il se tourna vers Ninon.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? 

— C'est quoi cette salle ? 

L'androïde plissa les yeux, analysant la salle que Ninon pointait du doigt. En comprenant celle qu'elle désignait, Jonah laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un petit « oh » silencieux et s'approcha, mains dans le dos.

— C'est la salle de tests, dit-il, elle fait aussi partie des salles que tu ne dois pas explorer, peu importe la raison.

— A quoi... A quoi elle sert ? 

Ninon se rapprocha de lui. Jonah la laissa faire à sa guise, posant un regard au contenu de la pièce. De larges machines à ne savoir qu'en faire reposaient aux quatre coins de la salle épurée. Contrairement au reste du manoir au style rustique, cet endroit là respirait la modernité et la technologie. Derrière et sur des tables étaient même visibles de partis d'androïdes. Jambes, Pompes à Thirium, Bras, yeux...

— A faire des tests.  Répondit-il, calmement.

La petite resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le contenu de l'endroit. Jonah ferma la porte. Il n'était pas nécessaire de perdre autant de temps.

— Viens maintenant, tu as dépassé ta chambre. 

Ninon se contenta d'acquiescer et le suivit sans broncher cette fois.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, la petite avait fini de s'extasier sur tout et rien et avait commencé à ordonner sa nouvelle chambre. Elle venait à peine de sauter sur son lit que Jonah avait cru bon de la laisser toute seule pour apprendre à connaître son nouvel environnement.

Le manoir était silencieux. Jonah en fermant les yeux, pouvait entendre le vrombissement de l'électricité circulant dans les murs, pouvait sentir l'eau couler dans les tuyaux et la respiration calme de Madame.

Mais pour les Humains, tout était silencieux.

Ayant achevé pour le moment sa tâche principale ( _occupe toi de Ninon_ ), il décida de voir si Madame avait besoin de lui et si ce n'était pas le cas, il se mettrait en Mode Repos.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à son arrivée où il put apercevoir sa maîtresse, assise, le dos droit, devant la tasse de thé encore à moitié remplie.

Sa LED flasha jaune l'espace d'un moment.

— Madame...

— Le thé était froid. 

Sa LED vira rouge.

 

 

 

 

 

  *****

 

 

 

 

19 Juin 2018,,

 

 

Le couteau glissa aisément sur la peau de la pomme. Pas un seul morceau de gâcher – tout était soigneusement découpé, presque chirurgicalement. Sur la table à manger, juste à côté d'Octavia, Arthur regardait, hypnotisé.

L'androïde lui adressa un petit sourire. Le jeune garçon – oh, il serait bientôt adulte mais l'ayant connu alors qu'il était encore un petit enfant, pas même entré dans l'adolescence, il était dur pour Octavia de se détacher de cette image – adorait la regarder faire. Ça le calmait, le concentrait sur une activité l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne migre sur une autre. C'était quelque chose de rassurant car Octavia veillait toujours à faire ce petit rituel à la même heure.

Ainsi, même durant les journées agitées et compliquées, Arthur pouvait se rattacher à ce moment, comme à une bouée de secours.

Entre deux coups de peinture sur sa feuille blanche pendant qu'Octavia, découpait son goûter en morceau afin d'empêcher un malencontreux accident, Arthur créait sa toute nouvelle œuvre. Le garçon adorait reproduire ce qu'il voyait sous forme de dessins. Lorsqu'il était particulièrement fatigué ou hébété, il se tournait aussi vers l'art pour s'exprimer, se faire comprendre lorsqu'il n'avait pas la force de s'adapter aux autres humains qui étaient si différents de lui.

En ce moment, il la reproduisait elle. Avec sa peau pâle, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux mélangeants argent et magenta vers les pointes. L'androïde psychologiste était plus que satisfaite face à ce changement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si bien accueilli par Arthur – plus que ses congénères, il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce qui différait de ses habitudes, malgré tout, bien que d'abord sceptique, il avait développé une fascination enfantine envers sa nouvelle coloration.

— Oh mon Di- !

Apparemment, cette adaptation n'était pas aisée pour tout le monde. Le bruit d'assiette qui se casse retentit juste après l'exclamation outrée. Arthur sursauta. Octavia, fidèle à son codage, réagit sans une seconde d'hésitation nécessaire. Elle déposa l'assiette aux morceaux de pomme sur le côté et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon tout en lui montrant, avec un sourire patient, une erreur dans son dessin. Une couleur qui dépassait de l'un de ses traits méticuleusement tracé ou un nombre impair de cils. Ce genre de détails qui paraissaient dérisoires mais qui, pour Arthur, signifiaient le monde.

Une fois détendu et de nouveau concentré sur son œuvre, Octavia lâcha son épaule et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. La mère de famille, Jane, avait l'air sincèrement gêné par son exclamation.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est rien, rassura Octavia, ce n'était pas volontaire de votre part.

— Oui... 

Jane commença à se baisser pour ramasser les morceaux brisés d'assiette, mais Octavia la coupa dans son élan, lui attrapant doucement les mains.

— Laissez, vous risqueriez de vous blesser. Je vais le faire. 

Un peu surprise du contact, Jane se dégagea mais ne s'empêcha pas d'acquiescer. Maladroitement, elle fit geste à Octavia de procéder, ce à quoi l'androïde obéit sans un mot. Calmement, sans crainte d'être coupée, elle ramassa les morceaux un à un pendant que Jane regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, sa nouvelle œuvre.

— Pourquoi ces cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle. C'est vraiment... atypique.

— Ah, rit doucement Octavia (c'était dans son programme, de rire ainsi), je comprends votre réaction. Mais Avery voulait tester ma fonction, celle permettant de changer la couleur de mes cheveux. Elle s'est amusée avec les différentes options et m'a ordonnée de garder celle-ci. J'étais d'abord appréhensive mais il semblerait qu'Arthur les préfère ainsi. 

Jane plissa les yeux, l'air visiblement sceptique.

— Avery hein..., elle échappa un soupir, Je lui en parlerai. Elle ne peut pas jouer avec tes fonctions de la sorte. Tu n'es pas donnée, si elle venait à te casser ! Ce n'est pas elle qui paye les réparations ! 

Jane secoua la tête.

— Je n'en reviens pas, quelle irresponsable.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir contrarier, madame. 

D'un geste de main, Jane lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait fini avec cette discussion. Octavia tomba alors dans un silence contemplatif, finissant de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine pendant qu'Arthur continuait son dessin tout en mangeant ses morceaux de pommes. Jane, de l'autre côté, avait commencé à se préparer une tasse de café.

Les poches noires sous ses yeux et sa voix enrouée suffisaient à faire comprendre à Octavia que Jane n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le motel n'avait pas une activité particulièrement florissante ces derniers temps, avec la perte massive d'emplois, les gens ne tentaient plus vraiment de dépenser leur argent dans des chambres qualifiées de « miteuses » sur tous les sites de tourisme relatant de leur motel.

Alors Jane et Tony (le patriarche) avaient décidé d'étendre leurs heures de travail, quittes à ne plus vraiment pouvoir s'occuper d'Arthur ou Avery autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Cela avait le mérite de ramener plus d'argent dans le foyer.

Puis cela ne dérangeait pas Octavia d'étendre ses activités au delà de celles qu'elle entretenait déjà avec Arthur. Ses parents catastrophaient beaucoup trop sa situation, le garçon était vraiment intelligent à sa propre manière, plus qu'ils le croyaient. Une fois apaisé, il n'était pas dur de vaquer à ses occupations sans craindre qu'un drame se produise. Arthur dessinait, créait sans s'interrompre des heures durant. Il suffisait d'étancher sa soif de nouveaux outils (et de lui rappeler de boire et de manger) et il était satisfait.

Et si Arthur était satisfait, Octavia l'était aussi. Qui plus, elle prenait une grande fierté à le voir exprimer et reproduire son monde intérieur avec plus de fluidité à chaque dessin.

Octavia jeta les bouts de porcelaine et s'assura, d'une analyse rapide, qu'il ne restait rien de l'assiette au sol. Plus rien. Hochant la tête, satisfaite, elle défroissa son haut CyberLife et se tourna vers Jane.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés maladroitement en un chignon qui menaçait de céder d'un moment à l'autre. Ses yeux verts injectés de sang fixaient passivement son café soluble. Octavia ne comprenait pas la fatigue, ce n'était pas dans son programme, malgré tout, la compassion en faisait partie.

Elle n'était pas Androïde assistante à personnes aux besoins particuliers pour rien. La douceur transcendant dans chacun de ses gestes, même son apparence, avait été conçue pour être apaisante, ses traits lisses et ses yeux toujours rassurants. Sa voix, tout particulièrement, avait été travaillée pour être la plus douce possible. Il n'y avait jamais une seule once de fausseté dans ses mots, son timbre toujours claire. Il était ainsi impossible de mal interpréter ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Un atout plus qu'utile lorsqu'elle emmenait Arthur à sa visite chez le médecin.

Etant obligés de prendre le bus, les taxis coûtant trop cher, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller dans le compartiment réservé aux androïdes. Arthur, laissé seul dans un endroit rempli de gens, de bruits et d'odeurs, sans son catalyseur ? C'était impensable. Sa voix et l'aura qu'elle dégageait, adoucissaient souvent les hardeurs des passagers et conducteurs de bus.

Il était bien sûr arriver que des passagers s'emportent, trouvent sa présence déplacée : qu'elle ne devrait pas exister en premier lieu et prendre la place d'honnêtes travailleurs, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin que des cris et des bousculades. Bien assez vite, Arthur commençait à faire une crise dans ces situations. La violence de la scène, l'aura négative et les hurlements lui grattant sur les nerfs.

Elle voyait ça comme des échecs, dès qu'il faisait une crise, mais son programme lui interdisait impérativement de répondre ou de s'en prendre aux humains. Le dernier était un impératif programmé dans tous les androïdes, mais le premier, était conçu spécialement pour sa série. Si leur personne à charge les voyait répondre et se prendre au jeu néfaste du provocateur, cela pourrait avoir un mauvais effet sur l'image que leurs protégés avaient d'eux.

Ce qui était à éviter à tout prix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? 

Octavia sortit de ces souvenirs implantés dans sa mémoire interne et regarda Jane. Elle était agacée, visiblement, ses sourcils froncés et ses traits tirés. Immédiatement, Octavia baissa la tête et recula. Tout pour ne pas donner une impression de provocation ou d'hostilité. Contenir le conflit autant que possible.

Aussi dans son programme.

— Je suis navrée. Je revoyais l'agenda d'Arthur, mentit-elle aisément (pour désamorcer une situation épineuse évidemment), mais je me rends compte qu'il aurait été plus avisé de le faire ailleurs, pour ne pas vous perturber. 

Jane, à ça, ne fit que rouler les yeux. Son agacement augmentait, constata Octavia, mais la tension présente dans ses épaules, quant à elle, diminua.

— Hey m'man. 

Situation de conflit entre elle et Jane : Totalement amorcée.

En revanche, celle qui allait être provoquée avec Avery était une autre paire de manches.

Il était rare que Jane et sa fille ne se disputent pas d'un simple regard. Pourtant les deux femmes étaient des copies conformes. Les mêmes longs cheveux roux indomptables et les mêmes yeux verts fatigués. Et si Jane avait des cernes par rapport à ses heures de travail, Avery les accumulait avec ses nuits blanches nombreuses à parler avec ses amis et jouer à des jeux en ligne sans interruption.

Octavia se surprenait souvent à devoir lui rappeler de manger et boire, à elle aussi.

Elle était certaine que si elle ressentait des émotions, elle serait plus qu’inquiète pour le bien-être de cette jeune femme.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que Jane et Tony répétaient avec insistance, Avery n'était pas bonne à rien. Elle avait beau être plus jeune qu'Arthur, elle se comportait comme une vraie grande sœur avec lui. Son immaturité était mise de côté dès que son frère réclamait son attention. Octavia ne pouvait la voir que comme un vrai atout dans la famille – ce que la jeune fille semblait apprécier sincèrement.

Derrière ses remarques sarcastiques et ses sourires narquois, il lui arrivait plus que souvent de descendre dans le salon la nuit. Elle déambulait d'abord tranquillement, sans vrai but pendant qu'Octavia sortait de son mode repos pour scanner l'adolescente, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas en souffrance ou dans une crise de somnambulisme.

Il fallait quelques minutes, quelques minutes où l'androïde restait silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'Avery pousse ses hésitations au loin, pour que la rousse arrête ses cent pas et vienne se serrer contre Octavia.

Durant ces nuits, elle l'amenait doucement vers le canapé et se blottissait contre elle. Sans demander mais avec beaucoup de précaution, elle installait sa tête contre son torse, jouant avec les cheveux d'Octavia ou admirant ses ongles pâles pendant qu'elle parlait et parlait et parlait. Elle confiait tous ses malheurs tout en se laissant bercer silencieusement par l'androïde qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était si jeune.

Et à la fin de chacune de ces soirées, Avery se redressait et souriait doucement à Octavia. Elle plaçait un doigt sur ses lèvres et une lueur malicieuse (mais si fragile) dans le regard, elle articulait «  _Ça reste entre nous hein ?_  »

Et Octavia acquiesçait. C'était dans son code.

C'était d'ailleurs une de ces nuits que l'adolescente s'était amusée à tester ses différents coloris capillaires. Une décision d'abord pointée de curiosité mais qui s'était muée en fascination plus les combinaisons se faisaient clairs dans la tête de la jeune rousse.

Oh Avery et Arthur avaient tous deux des âmes d'artistes. Un vrai contraste avec leurs parents si cartésiens. Leurs enfants passaient leurs têtes dans les nuages pendant qu'eux avaient les pieds si solidement ancrés sur le bitume.

Peut-être était-ce là la principale raison des conflits qui faisaient irruption dans le foyer.

Il y en avait tellement, Octavia ne pouvait pas être certaine. Les humaines étaient trop imprévisibles pour que ses codes trouvent toujours les exactes réponses.

— Avery, articula Jane.

Son mug frappa le concret.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

— Woh, rétorqua Avery dans un petit rire nonchalant, laisse moi prendre une tasse de café avant de commencer à me lister toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites dans ma vie, tu veux bien ?

 

> … analyse...

> TENSION DE JANE > 53%

 

— Tu vas changer de ton immédiatement, Avery, je ne suis pas ta copine.

— J'avais remarqué, bougonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Sur son passage, elle tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Arthur.

— Salut frangin.

Le dit frangin releva la tête puis lui adressa un bref sourire – qui n'en était pas moins débordant d'affection – avant de retourner à son dessin. Le regard d'Avery se porta ensuite vers Octavia.

— Hey, boîte de converse.

Malgré ses paroles considérées « dures », il n'y avait aucune agressivité ou animosité dans ses mots. Octavia lui sourit. Elle sentit sa pompe à thirium agir bizarrement au regard qu'Avery lui lançait.

Elle fit une note mentale de faire un diagnostique système dès qu'elle aurait le temps.

— Bonjour, Avery, répondit aimablement Octavia.

Avery lui frappa, joueuse, le bras et partit se faire son café.

— Ne m'ignore pas, articula froidement Jane.

— Après le café m'man.

Jane en revanche, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se plaça juste devant Avery et son breuvage tant attendu. La jeunette ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

— Pourquoi Diable est-ce que tu as joué avec les fonctionnalité de l'androïde ?

A ça, Avery releva abruptement la tête, les yeux ronds.

— Quoi ?

— Octavia ! Pourquoi tu as joué avec les fonctionnalités d'Octavia ?

D'abord muette, il fallut du temps avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un grognement. Visiblement excédée, Avery leva ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, écarquillant un peu plus ses yeux à chaque secondes passante.

— Tu me prends la tête pour ça ?

Elle pointa Octavia du doigt.

— Mais ça lui va bien !

— Ce n'est pas la question, Avery !

— Mais c'est quoi la question alors ?

 

> … analyse...

> TENSION DE JANE > ^^ 65%

 

A côté d'elle, Octavia pouvait sentir Arthur s'agiter. Il serrait son crayon plus fort dans ses mains et s'il faisait attention à ne pas trouer la feuille et ruiner son dessin, la pression qu'il exerçait sur le papier était de plus en plus forte.

Elle espérait que ça serait bientôt fini.

— Tu ne peux pas JOUER avec nos objets de valeurs comme ça !

— Je ne jouais pas !

— Si tu l'avais cassé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?

Avery échappa un cri étouffé au travers de ses mains, qu'elle avait porté à son visage.

— Bon sang, m'man, tu me prends vraiment pour une débile !

— Et je crois vraiment que tu te surestimes, mon ange !

Les mains d'Avery tombèrent et elle grogna, détournant son regard de sa mère et allant le poser sur Octavia.

— Va me chercher mon café.

Une exclamation outrée sortit des lèvres de Jane.

— Octavia TU NE BOUGES PAS !

 

> ORDRES DIFFERENTS

> SELECTION DES PRIORITES... … …

> RESTER AVEC ARTHUR

 

Octavia ne bougea pas. Le regard indigné d'Avery eut le mérite de lui faire baisser les yeux.

Tout pour éviter le conflit.

Et amorcer la drôle de sensation dans sa pompe de thirium.

— Tu vois m'man ? Elle va bien ta machine de compét', elle t'obéit encore au doigt et à l’œil, alors arrête de me prendre la tête et pousse toi.

— Ne me prends pas pour Octavia, je n'obéis pas à tes ordres. C'est en fait l'inverse ! Quand je te dis d'arrêter de trifouiller avec les systèmes de l'androïde, tu m'obéis ! Je suis ta mère !

— M'MAN ! Ça suffit là !

Avery essaye de faire le tour pour accéder à sa tasse mais Jane posa un index sur le torse de sa fille, la forçant à se reculer de nouveau.

— Non, toi ça suffit ! Ton comportement commence à vraiment m'énerver. Ton père et moi travaillons comme des DAMNES pour faire tourner le motel et vous garantir à ton frère et toi des conditions de vie plus que CONFORTABLES alors j'exige que tu commences à prendre sur toi, ravaler ta crise d'adolescence et que tu obéisses à mes ordres !

— JE N'AI FAIT QUE LUI CHANGER SA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX !

A travers leurs disputes, aucune des deux femmes n'entendit le gémissement plaintif qu'Arthur prononça. Ses mains tremblotaient et il suffit d'un regard pour qu'Octavia constate qu'il suffirait d'un mouvement moins assuré pour qu'il dépasse de ses lignes si méticuleusement tracées. Doucement, elle se pencha vers Arthur, envahissant son espace pour annihiler les mauvaises ondes qui s'introduisaient dans sa bulle.

— Arthur, murmura-t-elle doucement, Arthur, ça va aller.

Il secoua la tête.

— Arthur, fais comme nous avons dit. Si tu te sens trop stimulé, si c'est trop fort, bouche toi les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Imagine un jolie monde avec des pensées heureuses.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le dessin.

— Le dessin reste là Arthur. Il ne bouge pas. Je prends soin de lui. Tu auras tout le temps de le finir après. Il sera fini. Tu pourras le finir.

Ses mains tremblaient toujours autant mais la pression sur son crayon avait diminué. Octavia avait noyé tous les sons de disputes provenant de la scène, totalement concentrée sur les réactions physiques et les micro expressions d'Arthur.

Doucement, elle enclencha ses systèmes pour transférer une grande partie de sa chaleur dans ses doigts, avant de les glisser sur le poignet du garçon.

— Arthur, pense à un monde magique.

La chaleur et la douceur qui émanaient d'Octavia eurent raison de son entêtement et il déposa le crayon – pile à son emplacement habituel, au millimètre près –, plaquant machinalement ses mains contre ses oreilles et repliant ses genoux contre lui. Il hésita un moment, ses yeux bleus (ceux de son père) fixés sur le dessin.

Octavia effleura l’œuvre des doigts.

— Je le garde en sécurité.

Des dizaines de micro-expressions dansaient sur les traits d'Arthur, ses hésitations, ses doutes, sa peur. Il n'avait pas la même faculté qu'Octavia, ne pouvait pas faire taire le bruit alentour et les hurlements qui blessaient sa sensibilité sensorielle. Pourtant, il céda. Sans un mot il ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage dans ses genoux. Accordant toute sa confiance à Octavia.

La chaleur dans les doigts de l'androïde se déplaça doucement alors que lentement mais sûrement elle réactivait sa connexion au monde extérieur. Ce fut en se redressant et se tournant vers le conflit qu'elle aperçut Tony. Le père de famille, au crâne chauve et aux yeux bleus implacables, était rentré dans la danse de mots (regrettés) de sa femme et de sa fille.

Il avait posé son sac noir sur la table, en sortant rageusement des canettes de bières et du pain brioché.

— Avery, joue pas la petite conne rebelle avec moi parce que je ne suis pas ton pote ou ta mère, j'hésiterai pas à t'en foutre une.

La jeune fille en question avait l'air plus que catastrophé par la situation. Ses poings étaient rageusement serrés contre ses cuisses. Sa tête était rentrée dans ses épaules tendues et des larmes frustrées menaçaient de tomber de ses orbites.

 

> analyse...

> TENSION D'AVERY : 91%

 

Aouch.

Octavia ne bougea pas.

Tout aurait pu être désamorcé facilement, ceci dit, si Jane n'était pas intervenue. En retrait depuis l'arrivée de son mari, ils avaient mutuellement pris leurs rôles distinctifs : ceux du bon et du méchant flic. A sous-estimé (ou surestimé?) Avery, qui n'était pas dupe, Jane essaya de calmer ses hardeurs en posant une main réconfortante mais condescendante sur l'épaule de sa fille. Comme à une enfant racontant des sornettes, elle lui adressa un sourire plein de pitié, alors qu'Avery ne demandait que du pardon et de la compréhension.

— LACHE MOI, GARCE !

Et la claque partit toute seule.

Octavia ne cilla pas même si sa LED vira jaune avec des traces écarlates, l'espace d'une seconde. Par « instinct », elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

Le silence après cela était... Tendu.

Jane n'osait pas regarder Avery alors que Tony ne faisait que ça. Il la regardait, la jaugeait, avec une colère effrayante de la part d'un parent. Bêtement, l'adolescente porta une main à sa joue qui, plus les secondes passaient, rougissait.

—... J'vous déteste, dit-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Alors sans son café, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle sortit de la cuisine, faisant tomber dans son passage magasines et fruits, sans oublier le sac de son père. Son contenu s'étala au sol misérablement mais Tony ne pourrait pas plus n'en avoir rien à faire. Une main lasse portée à ses yeux, il s'appuya sur le comptoir.

Octavia l'analysa rapidement. L'homme était exténué.

Jane s'approcha de son mari, un peu hésitante, cherchant ses mots et balbutiant de syllabes en syllabes sans jamais réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle se décida lorsqu'elle se tourna abruptement vers Octavia.

— Ramasse ça.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

L'androïde obéit après s'être assurée qu'Arthur continuait d'être dans sa bulle, en sûreté. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de ramasser et ranger les magasines et fruits. Cela n'aurait pas dû être plus long ou difficile d'ordonner les contenus tombés du sac, malgré tout elle se figea.

Ses yeux sondèrent les innombrables brochures qui jonchaient le sol. Ses doigts effleurèrent les écrans, sans trop savoir ce qui faisait s'agiter son système de la sorte.

Des centres éducatifs ?

Elle tourna ses yeux vers Arthur.

Ils allaient...

— Hey !

Octavia aurait sursauté si elle avait été humaine. A la place, elle releva la tête, apercevant Tony une main posée sur la table, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— Fais attention à où tu te poses, boîte de conserve.

C'était fou, la manière dont les mots pouvaient se distordre en fonction du ton utilisé. Ces mots-ci n'avaient pas le même sens prononcés par Tony. Au moins, là, ce qu'il voulait dire était clair.

— Je suis désolée, Tony. Je finis de ranger rapidement.

Sous son souffle, le patriarche marmonna quelques mots qu'Octavia aurait certainement pu entendre mais qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Elle rangea ce qu'il restait rapidement. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle aperçut Tony, fixant Arthur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lui ?

Octavia s'apprêtait à répondre mais Tony se retourna avant, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Ah, une question rhétorique.

Tony marmonna autre chose dans sa sortie.

— Vivement qu'il se tire.

Octavia aurait souhaité ne pas écouter, cette fois non plus.

Seule dans la cuisine, à attendre qu'Arthur s'apaise et revienne de lui-même, comme souvent, ce fut la première fois qu'Octavia se sentit vraiment... _seule_.

«  _Étrange..._  »

Elle espérait que rien ne clochait avec son système.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> VOILA MERCI D'AVOIR LU JUSQU'AU BOUT.  
> Je sais que ce premier chapitre est assez long du coup pour ceux qui sont intéressés par la suite, je vous demande : préférez vous des chapitres plus courts avec seulement un ou deux points de vue, du coup qui arriveront plus rapidement, ou des longs chapitres comme celui-ci avec trois points de vue ou plus mais qui prendront plus de temps à arriver ?  
> Vous décidez !  
> Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu~


End file.
